Ranma the Cat
by damento
Summary: A different type of ShampooRanma relationship. Ranma has met with the amazons, how will they treat her? Find out next in this chapter. P.S. If your going to complain about spelling, paragraphing, ect. please don't review because i've check everything twic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. All characters belong to the beloved author

of Ranma ½. All other characters are mine. I don't own Ranma 1/2

Chinese

"" Speech

'' Thought

Genma's signs

Ranma the Cat

Author: rainbowoceanfriend

Chapter one

"Ah, what a beautiful day to train" exclaimed Genma. 'Yeah right' thought Ranma. "Say, where did you hear about this Juesnkyo, I hope it is not as bad the Nekoken you taught me." Ranma exclaimed.

Flashback

" Don't worry Ranma, you won't die, maybe." said Genma. Wahhhhhhhhh! "Please Ranma, don't cry." sobbed Genma. " I'm don't do it!" screamed Ranma. " Your such a ungrateful boy, get a hold of yourself!" exclaimed Genma. Ranma just realized that starving cats was attacking him. Ranma ran back to his father, but Genma pushed him into the pit again.

His father kept pushing is son into the pit while he heard every scream. 'Oh what have I done?' asked Genma. 'It is for his own sake, but I can't stand his crying.' Genma answered. Suddenly, he heard some catlike steps coming out of the pit. Ranma was acting like a cat! "Finally, he has learned the Nekoken!" Genma praised. To his surprise, Ranma starts to run away like a cat. It took three days to catch Ranma and make him sane again.

Flashback ended

"Oh, I saw it on the map of China and I thought it be a good place to train." answered Genma. "Ah, yes, welcome good costumer." said the guide. "Watch out for every spring because each has a tragic story to each of them." said the guide. Being totally ignored and with a "humph" from Ranma and Genma, they started their sparring match. 'This going to be bad, I know it, oh well.' said the guide.

"Come on boy, this is full strike training mission, no holding back!" Genma yelled. "Whatever you say pops, whatever you say." Ranma replied. As the fight went on, an Amazon named Shampoo watch the fight from a distance from her village. Two men foolish, but one can be groom she thought. As she was watch this, her great-grandmother, Cologne, told her to prepare for the tournament.

'My son has gotten better at the Art, he might actually beat me' Genma thought.

The speed of the martial artists was so fast that no one could see who was hitting who.

All of a sudden, an uppercut hit Genma into one of the springs. "Oh no! Honor costumer just fell in Spring of the Drowned Panda!" the guide said.

"Huh!" Ranma exclaimed. "2000 years ago, a panda fell into that spring and drowned. Now whoever or whatever falls into that spring turns into a panda." the guide briefed. A panda wearing a Gi and glasses jumps out of the pool and is back on a bamboo shoot. Ranma went to shock when he saw his father as a panda.

Since Ranma wasn't ready for an attack, Genma just kicked his son into a spring.

"Oh, no! Young customer just fell into Spring of the Drowned Girl. Tragic story about a girl who fell in there 1500 years ago and drowned. Now whoever or whatever fell in there turns into a girl." the guide said. Ranma could feeling something changing, but he didn't know what. As he emerged from the spring, he noticed something new had appeared and something disappeared. He looked at his chest and noticed it wasn't flat anymore. He just turned into a she!

'Wahhhh, I can't believe that my dad brought me here!' Ranma thought.

"Father, how dare you do this to me!" Ranma screamed. 'Maybe I can fix this by throwing him errrr him into another spring.' Genma thought. Genma grabbed his son by the legs and through him into another spring. "Sir, what are you doing? Don't you know that falling into another spring can have horrible effects?" the guide yelled.

To Genma surprise, he growled like he was trying to curse. What have I done? This is all my fault? In the spring there was figure scrambling from the water. It was a cat! "Poor thing, young one fell into spring of the drowned cat. I don't need to tell whole story to the cat." the guide said. 'But there is something I need to see.' the guide thought.

"Why don't you come inside a take break." the guide said.

"Okay there is something I need to tell you." The guide said. He grabbed a kettle filled with hot water and poured it on Genma and Ranma. 'Humph, interesting, appears that young costumer's true form is now a girl.' the guide thought. " Okay, here it is the facts. You sir, will turn into a panda every time cold water pours on you. Hot reverse the curse. You mam, will turn into a cat every time cold pours on you. Hot water reverses the curse.

After he said this, both Ranma and Genma gave the guide strange looks.

"What happen to Ranma being a boy?" Genma asked. "Yeah, didn't fall into two springs?" Ranma asked. "Well, yes, you did, but when you fell into a second spring, you lost your manhood in different way. Meaning that now that your true form is female and the cursed form is a cat. Your female forever and Spring of the Drowned Man can't change you back." the guide answered. At this news, Ranma started to cry. "Sir, you comfort her and start trying to think her as a daughter." The guide said.

Genma walked to her and said this, "Sorry for bringing you here to this place. Ranma didn't know what to say, but then she was happy all of sudden. "Why are you so happy, Ranma-Chan?" Genma asked. "Well, I'm no longer afraid of cats." Through this might be good for Ranma, Genma knew he had a lot trouble in his way. "Arrgh! Nodoka is going kill me, but is going to happy now that she has a daughter she might want to stop her training. Tendo is also going to kill me for breaking my promise!" Genma said to himself.

Two hours later, Genma told his daughter to pack up. Problem is he doesn't know his way around this area. The guide said that they could to the Amazon village. After a small briefing, Ranma and Genma started to walk of to the village.

The Amazon village

"Shampoo is the winner!" the referee said. "Ten minutes until the final match up, Shampoo vs. Soap." During the break, Shampoo was thinking about the boy that she saw earlier. 'Hope boy is fine, hope he didn't fall into Spring of the Drowned Girl. Then he never be able to marry Shampoo.' Shampoo sighed. Then she came up with plan that can get his heart, but it might make Cologne angry.

Author's Notes: Okay, some of this based of the book and I really don't know much of the TV series. The idea of falling into pools gets rid the original form comes my own imagination and ideas from other fan fics.

Please send commits, questions, fan art, or even what you dislike about it.

My e-mail: Chapter: The Amazons

Info: Ranma meets Shampoo and trains with Amazons and learns how to act like a woman.


	2. The next amazon

Disclaimer. All characters belong to the beloved author

Of Ranma ½. All other characters are mine. I don't own Ranma ½ or girl meet girl

Chinese

"" Speech

'' Thought

Genma's signs ()

Ranma the Cat

Author: damento

Chapter two: The next Amazon

As the Guide talked about the Amazons, Genma sneaked off to find food. Ranma was too busy to notice anything until she heard a loud scream. "Aahhhhh!" yelled a female's voice, Why did stupid Panda eat Shampoo's prize! Luckily, Genma was saved before becoming panda meat only to hear more yelling. "Baka Father! If you knew some Chinese by now, you would have known that was a prize." Yelled his so…… daughter. Just before things got worse, an old lady came from behind the crowd.

"I see you have called this panda "father", may I ask why? O my name is Cologne, an elder of this tribe." said the old lady. "Ranma Sautome" Ranma replied with a bow, "That panda and I have Jusenkyo curse. My father is the stupid panda you see now, which you can deal with later if might pay that girl's lost prize. I was a boy that was turned into a girl, but because I also fell in to the spring of the drowned cat, my female curse became my birth form while my curse form is now a cat." "Hmmm… well normally I wouldn't do this, but I can make an offer to you. We will put your panda in jail for a while and you can stay here for a couple of months not being tied by certain Amazon laws." Said Cologne. "Can I also practice or learn any martial arts here?" asked Ranma. Cologne nodded. "K, I guess I'll take the offer."

An hour later after all the questioning about the outsider, they got a chance to see her practice the art. Everyone was awed by the way she moved and the power she had inside her. Though, there was one girl that wasn't impressed and that girl was Shampoo. She yawned and thought to her self 'Oh come on, even I can do that', but as the kata continued she had dejavue. Soon the horror had struck her, 'O my Buddha! That was the same boy that I saw early! Now shampoo can never marry him unless…' her thoughts were caught as Ranma crashed into her. Ranma was unconscious was laying on top of shampoo in a way that made shampoo blush. This was the first time shampoo felt the emotion of true love.

It's been a couple of week since Ranma showed up at the Amazon village and already Ranma was having major changes. Aside from the martial arts and understanding the social ladder in the village, Ranma has learned more about being a woman both in the village and in the outside world. She even passed out from having the experience the "monthly" for the first time. The only thing that hasn't changed yet is emotions and her desires of relationship. Today Ranma would run into a life altering decision.

Ranma was about to practice when Cologne came in. "The elder council has agreed on this and think it would be to your advantage point." said Cologne noticing that Ranma was actually paying attention. "We want you to become adopted in the Amazon village where you always are family with us." Cologne finished. "Is there I need to do?" asked Ranma. "Just a ceremony that involves martial arts" said cologne. "I'm up for it." Ranma answered.

When Ranma arrived to the ceremony, she was met by 20 women with weapons. "You have to defeat these girls only bared handed for the rest of the ceremony to continue" Said the elder council in unison, "you maybe began." In 20 minutes 19 of the 20 girls were down from hitting each other. Only Shampoo was left and was full strength. You Have to fight me to win you know, you can't actually dodge all the time. Ranma picking up most of what she said, she replied I don't fight girls. That's when he got hit in the head with a stick and heard a "You'll lose if you don't." Ranma got up and finally broke the hold of his father's teachings to win the fight. "Ranma never loses a fight." said Ranma. "Congratulations you are now an Amazon!" the council greeted Ranma. "I'm honored to have a new family. Ranma said before retiring to her bed.

Somewhere in China,

'Danm it Ranma your going to Hell once I find you!' said Ryouga Hibbiki. Ryouga was always lost, but fate decided to change that when Ryouga notice a shooting star. 'Oh a shooting star. Hmmm I wish I wasn't lost anymore.' Just as he made that wish, he notices that the shooting star was actually a spaceship coming right toward. Before he can do anything, the spaceship crashed into him. "I'm sorry about taking your life away. I can give it back but there are things I can't give back." a voice said.

"Uhhhh…what happened?" Ryouga said noticing the voice was high. "O good your awake, I thought you were dead ma'm." The guide said. "Ma'm? I'm not a…" Ryouga just notice that his chest felt heavier and check to see if what he or she feared was true. Indeed, he had become a girl. All Ryouga can do was sit and cry his… no her heart out. After four hours of crying, she mustered up the will to say "What should I do?" The guide told her that she can stay here for the weekend then probably go the Amazon village to see if they can help u get used to your new life. "Its 11 pm should get some rest." said the guy. Ryouga went to bed as a girl for the first time.

AN: Sorry for making you guys wait almost a year for this update, but I got involved with video games. -.- I will try not hold up the next chapter.


End file.
